medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Sorting:Evangeline Lisieux
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. '''Daphné and Étienne Lisieux were Norman aristocrats with lots of money and plenty of male heirs. Unusually for highborn parents, they were hoping for a daughter or two that they could marry off to a richer lord or duke, perhaps even a prince or a king, if they were lucky. And finally on a snowy (again, unusual) November night, a little girl was born. Given the name Evangeline Angélique, she was mostly cared for by a nanny, an army of servants, a weapons master (her parents were rare believers of the opinion that girls should be as skilled as boys in combat) and a governess, but her father had also given her a slave named Janelle who became one of her best friends. Growing up, Evangeline was very close to her four brothers, Jean, Nathanaël, Valérian and Raymond, three of which were older than her. On her sixteenth birthday, and prettier than her rather unattractive parents had dared to hope, she was promised to a general who was as rich and as influential as a duke. But Evangeline did not want to be married to a widower who was at least twenty years her senior, and so she and Janelle left in the middle of the night. After saying goodbye to Janelle, she worked for two years for select clientele, breaking the law at all hours of the day on both land and sea, but by some luck managing to evade the authorities. Eventually, she worked up enough money to purchase a ship, which she named The Enchantress' Revenge. ''' '''Without a crew, the likelihood of successful piracy was very low. So she took to run-down pubs in the port, and eventually found Scott Thackeray in one of the quietest. He was looking to join a crew, and as she was looking to begin one, they conspired to start it. Not long afterwards, she found Janelle again and invited her to join the crew, which she did, and the ship finally had a large enough crew to sail. Whilst sailing along the coast of Ireland around a month later, a young clansman calling himself Rowan Cartwright appeared and demanded to join the crew. At first she couldn't understand his accent - honestly, that one was broad - but soon understood and let him join. She still enjoys teasing him about it. (Waiting for Mathia's char so that I can write this one) A young man named Kamden Emsworth joined the crew after that, a rather violent thief, but still friendly. When they docked in a port in England, Evangeline began to notice another talented young thief, Adam Atkinson, who operated there. She offered him a position in the crew, promising that he could steal as much as he wanted whenever they docked, and he accepted. Very soon after that, they captured a young violinist, Clarice Barnes, in a similar port not particularly far away. They would have killed her, if Adam had not convinced them that the girl's music would be a great source of morale upon the ship. He was right, and Evangeline doesn't regret sparing her life. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. More often than not, Evangeline does not have the character of a respectable young woman. But when it's useful, it's easy enough to act the part - she is, after all, well-bred. She is very professional and aloof to all those who don't know her but quite the opposite to her crew. Evangeline is also quite vain - she knows she's beautiful, and she will use it. Flirting and breaking hearts is one of her talents, and she'll be damned if she doesn't enjoy it. Evangeline is very protective, too, and if anyone threatens her crew they'll be dead within twenty-four hours. Being a girl in a man's world, she's often underestimated - poor bastards. Many find her to be inspiring, if a little too headstrong and stubborn. But she's a very good actress and it's very hard for someone that doesn't know her very well to pin a single characteristic to her - it could just be an act. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Evangeline is, in one word, beautiful. With long golden-brown hair and deceptively warm brown eyes, she knows it and she loves it. Her model is Keira Knightley. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. No 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? Pirate 13. What is their marital/familial status? Single 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my first. 15. What time zone are you? CET Category:Adult Sorted